


Prompts/Writing From Tumblr

by thisworthierking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, character tags will be updated as things are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisworthierking/pseuds/thisworthierking
Summary: A collection of work from my tumblr blog, feel free to drop by and send in a request if you enjoy my writing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 61





	1. Kenma x Reader Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: could i please request a kenma scenario in which his s/o puts his hair in different styles? idk i think it’s really cute -3-

It was a quiet day, Kenma was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, focused on his video games, he had just gotten a new game and was working on getting 100% completion on it, so he was hyper focused on the game.

You were laying on your stomach on the bed behind him, watching him play the game, making comments every so often, cheering him on when he beat difficult enemies and levels. 

About halfway through the day you had started playing with his hair, softly running your hands through the strands, drawing idle patterns and lightly dragging your nails against his scalp. He didn’t really acknowledge what you were doing, but you could tell he enjoyed it by the soft sighs he would occasionally let out when you went over a sensitive spot, every so often he would lightly lean into your touch, so you knew he was enjoying yourself.

An idea suddenly came to you and you quickly got up from your spot, whispering a quick ‘be right back’ to Kenma, who briefly turned to see what you were doing before returning to his game.

Smiling to yourself you quickly made your way to the bathroom, grabbing your hair supplies before heading back to lay down on the bed.

When you next reached for his hair it wasn’t to idly run your fingers through, but with a new purpose, giving your boyfriend a mini hair makeover.

Initially you ran your fingers through his lengths a few times before coming up with an idea. Methodically you set to work, combing through the lengths and separating out sections, pinning them back to have them out of the way while you worked, section by section. You braided the sides, pulling them back to eventually form a bun with the unbraided hair. 

When you were all done you were quite pleased with the result, and from the smile you could see on Kenma’s face you could tell he enjoyed it as well.

Leaning down you gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“What do you think?”

He paused his game, pulling out his phone to take a look, what he saw caused his smile to grow. He quickly snapped a picture of the two of you before turning to face you.

“I love it, keeps the hair out of my eyes.”

He leaned up to give you a quick kiss before turning back to his game.

“You can play with my hair whenever you want, just don’t cut it.”

You smiled at that, knowing that he enjoyed this as much as you did made you happy. Eventually it became a regular thing, where you would try out new hairstyles on Kenma whenever he played games, or while you studied.


	2. Iwazumi x Reader Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi!! I just found your blog and your fics are so cute!! 💙 can i request a fluff (from the promptlist) 3 + 8 with Iwaizumi? if it's alright with you tho-- wouldn't wanna burden you. 💙  
> 3 - “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”  
> 8 - “Sleep over? Please?”

You were over at your boyfriend Iwaizumi’s house, studying for the test the two of you had at the end of the week, his parents were out of town so it was just the two of you. You loved having this uninterrupted time with him, he was always so busy with school and sports, sometimes it was hard to fit in time for each other, study dates being the most common dates the two of you shared.

You had been trying, rather unsuccessfully, to convince Iwaizumi to turn this study date into a study sleepover, arguing that the two of you could get more studying done, and that you could have more time with each other. He had repeatedly refused, citing a variety of reasons, none of them seemed like particularly good reasons though, so you continued needling him throughout the evening.

“Sleepover?”

Iwaizume just shot you an unimpressed look, this was by far the simplest tactic you had tried so far, but maybe it would work. Schooling your expression into the best set of puppy dog eyes you could you added another word on to your previous question.

“Please?”

His eyes softened, and in that instant you knew, you had him. Especially when the next thing he said wasn’t a refusal, but a question.

“Would your parents even be okay with it?”

You smiled, assuring him that they would be fine with it, all you’d have to do is text them so that they knew you wouldn’t be coming home tonight.

He let out a soft sigh before giving you a kiss on the cheek/

“Fine, text them to tell them you’ll be spending the night.” His smile grew at the side of yours, shaking his head he reached over and lightly ruffled your hair, “But we are studying, not just hanging out.”

“Of course, super serious studying session, no funny business.” You gave him a mock salute causing him to toss a pillow lightly at you, causing you to let out a soft laugh. You reached down, fishing through your bag for your phone. Pulling it out you sent a quick text to your parents letting them know that you would be spending the night at Iwaizumi’s house.

Their response came quickly, telling to you keep safe and warning you about the winter storm rolling in, it seemed that the two of you had been so focused on studying you hadn’t even noticed a blizzard rolling in. Such a shame, if you had noticed it would have made convincing Iwaizumi to let you stay the night easier.

“Alright, they’ve given the okay, back to studying I guess?”

The two of you quickly fell back into a comfortable silence, working over the material, asking questions and quizzing each other as necessary. About an hour or so had passed when the power suddenly cut out.

Iwaizumi got up, looking out the window, seeing all the lights in the area out.

“Looks like the storm knocked out the power, I’ll go get some candles and extra blankets, you stay here.”

Following his instructions you waited on his bed, however you quickly began to notice how cold it was without the central heating warming the room. Turning the flashlight on your phone on you began searching Iwaizumi’s room, letting out a noise of triumph when you found what you were looking for, your favourite one of Iwaizumi’s hoodies. You quickly tugged it over your head before heading back to the bed, snuggling into the soft fabric and comforting scent of the hoodie.

A few minutes later Iwaizumi returned, arms filled with blankets, a few candles clutched in his hand. Not even sparing you a glance he tossed the blankets onto the bed, burying you under a mountain of blankets. You quickly dug yourself out, sending him an annoyed glare, which he just laughed off. 

Once he had the candles spread around the room and lit he began sifting through his clothes, looking for something.

“Hey, have you seen my hoodie?” He wasn’t looking your way, and clearly hand’t yet noticed that you were wearing it. You decided to tease him a bit.

“Noo.” You drew out the ‘o’ sound, and you saw him drop the clothes he was holding.

“You’re wearing it aren’t you?”

You chose to say nothing in response, letting your ear to ear grin do all the talking for you. He slowly turns, shaking his head when he notices that you are indeed wearing his hoodie, before making his way across the room to where you were perched on his bed. Crawling onto the bed he slowly pushed you back until he was leaning over you, one hand toying with the hem of the hoodie.

“Hmm, I wonder if we both could fit.” He started to lift the bottom of the hoodie up, making it look like he was going to stick his head under.

“What?! No!” You quickly sat up, pushing his head back, heat crawling up your face, your face bruning with embarrassment. “You’ll stretch it! It fits perfect like this”

He just laughed at your flustered look and got up off the bed, grabbing another hoodie from his closet and quickly pulling it on. He then made his way back to the bed, grabbing you and wrapping you both in a cocoon of blankets.

You made a soft noise of confusion causing Iwaizumi to look down at you in curiosity.

“Are we done studying?” He nodded in assent, the two of you were done studying for the evening, the storm had seen to that, now the two of you could simply enjoy each other’s company.


	3. Akaashi x Reader Angst/Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request prompt 10 in Angst and prompt 10 in Fluff for Akaashi with a fem!S/O?  
> prompt 10 in Angst: “I’m worried about you.” and prompt 10 in Fluff : “I think I’m in love with you.”

Three weeks ago you had been on top of the world, you and Akaashi had started dating and things were going great. The two of you got along great, had similar interests, and he never failed to make you smile. So it seemed so weird to you that now, only 3 weeks later things were so different.

He was distant, sure he’d text you if you texted him, but he didn’t initiate conversations as much anymore. He always seemed to have a strange look in his eye when he saw you, like he was thinking about something too hard, or trying to solve a riddle. 

It seemed like now anytime you saw him he was busy, either busy with school work, or helping someone with something, or he had volleyball practice. You knew these were all perfectly legitimate things to be doing, and his work ethic and drive to help people was one of the things that drew you to him, so you certainly couldn’t fault him for that. But you couldn’t help the growing feeling of unease within you, what had started as a small seed of doubt had now blossomed into suspicion and fear. You suspected that he no longer wanted to be in a relationship with you, maybe he was thinking the whole thing was a mistake. And that was a scary thought, you enjoyed being with him, you didn’t want this to end in heartbreak so fast.

You knew that this train of thought could quickly spiral out of control if you let it, so you resolved to speak to Akaashi after school, just before his practice. You would get this all sorted out today.

The pit of anxiety in your stomach grew and grew with each passing hour, part of you wanted to pretend that nothing was happening, ignorance was bliss after all, why ruin what you had by talking about it? But another, stronger, part of you told you that you had to face this, you couldn’t run from it, if this relationship was over, it was better to just end it.

When the final bell rang for the day you gathered up your things, sending Akaashi a quick text saying that you wanted to talk to him before his practice. His reply came quickly, confirming where you wanted to meet him and letting you know he’d be there.

You get to the spot you had agreed to meet, a little bench under a tree, a short walk over to the volleyball gym. You see Akaashi sitting on the bench, the sunlight filtering softly through the leaves casts a soft glow on him, your breath catches in your throat, you’ve always found him beautiful, and seeing him now, illuminated by the sun’s soft glow, a soft smile on his face, he’s possibly the most beautiful you’ve ever seen him.

You take a deep breath, then finish walking over to him, giving him a small wave and a soft smile when you get close enough. He gestures for you to sit next to him on the bench and you take your seat. For a moment you simply sit there in silence, enjoying the moment, committing it to memory, in case this is the last time you are able to sit with him like this.

You hear him shift in his seat next to you, breaking you out of your reverie. You turn to face him, trying to read his expression to see what he’s thinking, but as always he’s a blank wall to you, sometimes he can be so expressive, but most times he’s reserved with his emotions, you were working on discovering all this little tells he had for his moods, but so far you hadn’t made much progress. With no hints to how he was feeling you decided to charge ahead with what you came here for.

“I wanted to talk to you, about us.” He shifted next to you, and something crossed his face, but it was so fast you weren’t able to discern what emotion it was, surprise perhaps? “I just wanted to know if everything is okay with you.”

“Everything is fine, why?” His response was short, almost curt, but the fact that he had left it open with a question at least gave you some hope, he wasn’t shutting the conversation down.

“I’m worried about you,” You took a deep breath in before continuing, letting out all your insecurities and worries, letting him know everything that you had been thinking about. By the end of your explanation a few tears had begun making their way down your face, it hurt to talk about, but it was good to get it off your chest.

Your confession was met with silence and when you eventually looked at Akaashi, you were shocked, his expression was so shocked, as though he hadn’t realised that he had been doing any of what you had described.

He slowly moved, turning to face you properly, bringing a hand up to caress your cheek, thumb gently gliding over your cheek, brushing the tears away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise that I had been distant, I’m sorry that I made you feel this way.” He brought his second hand up, caressing the other side of your face just as gently as he had with his other hand. Slowly he moved your face closer to his own, carefully studying your expression, as though he was committing it to memory, making mental notes about the entire situation. “I don’t want to end this relationship, every time my phone get a notification I hope it’s from you, I smile every time I see you. I want to know more about you, I want to know everything about you. I want to know what makes you smile, what makes you laugh, I want to see your face light up in joy every moment of every day. I want to know what makes you sad, what makes you cry, so that I can do everything in my power to keep them from you.”

He slowly broke away from you, bringing his hands down to lace his fingers with yours. He brought one hand up to his face, leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on your fingers. 

“I might seem distant at times because I’m trying too hard to figure out all those things, but I promise, I want to be with you.”

At some point while he spoke your tears had started up again, this time from happiness rather than sorrow. You looked at him, a wide smile on your face in response to his words, when you looked into his eyes you could see the sincerity in them, you could tell that everything he said was the truth. You let out a small giggle, happy that your fears were unfounded, and glad that you had decided to talk to him about all of this.

“You know something else?” You looked at him, tilting your head in curiosity, you made a soft hmm sound, encouraging him to continue. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Heat rose in your face at that confession, your heart doing somersaults in your chest. You quickly reign in your surprise and lift his other hand up to your face. You study it for a moment before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his fingers, mirroring what he had previously done to you.

“I think I might be in love with you as well.”


	4. Akaashi x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 14 in Fluff: “ They’re so cute when they’re asleep ”

“He’s so cute when he’s asleep” It was a common thought for you to have, especially after he had had a long and tiring day. He’d come home, tired from his day, and often take a quick nap while you made dinner. But you could never resist popping into your shared bedroom to check on him. You couldn’t help but watch him, to see the soft rise and fall of his chest, to see all the worry and stress of the day melt away. He was so cute when he slept, he seemed so serene, so at peace. 

Often you found yourself unable to wake him, not wanting to disturb the sleep he was getting, after all, he always seemed so tired, being an editor for a major publication, and being friends with Bokuto took a lot out of a person.

So, when dinner was ready you would always wake him up gently with a soft kiss to his forehead and a whisper that dinner was ready. With him being a light sleeper that was always enough to wake him, and you could almost swoon at the soft smile that he would grace you with after waking from his nap.


	5. Tsukishima x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 14 in Fluff: “ They’re so cute when they’re asleep ”

Dating Tsukishima was… interesting to say the least. He could be sweet when he wanted to, but it was often buried beneath a mound of sarcasm and indifference. So, sometimes it could be hard to figure out how he really felt about you.

In the beginning you had thought he hated you for some reason, but you had stuck around and slowly discovered that he was just really bad at showing his emotions. As time went on you slowly managed to figure out his little tells and habits, and now you could say, quite confidently, that you knew his moods and could tell how he was really feeling.

So you knew, even when he wasn’t being outwardly sweet towards you, that he did care for you. He showed it in little ways, walking you home at night (and lacing your fingers together once everyone else was gone), always answering your texts (no matter what time it was), helping you study for tests (with minimal snarky comments).

And apparently texting with Yamaguchi about how cute you were.

You had been staring at the message for the last 20 minutes. You had texted Yamaguchi looking for advice, you had been worried lately that Tsukishima had been getting annoyed with how frequently you had been falling asleep during your study dates (you couldn’t help it you were just so tired lately), and Yamaguchi had texted you back almost right away with a screenshot of a conversation that him and Tsukishima had been having.

The screenshot showed a picture of you asleep on the table, papers strewn about messily. What really caught your eye however was the caption beneath, “They’re so cute when they’re asleep”.


	6. Bokuto x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbour AU Prompt: “You burst through the door because you thought you smelled smoke but it was just incense, listen you’re paying for that buddy.“

You had just got home from a long day of work and decided that the best way to relax was with a guided audiobook meditation and some incense. You quickly looked through the different types you had before settling on your favourite scent, placing it in it’s holder and lighting it, you took in a deep breath, letting it’s soothing scent wash over you, and you relaxed your whole body with your exhale, already feeling more relaxed.

Pulling your phone out you picked out a meditation you wanted to follow along to, and quickly popped your headphones in, beginning your meditation and letting the worries of your day drain away.

Perhaps you had the volume a bit too loud, maybe if it had been lower you would have heard the concerned calls of your neighbour, however the door muffled most of what he was saying, and you couldn’t make out much of it over the soothing voice guiding you.

Perhaps you were almost too relaxed, not reacting to the knocking (pounding) on your door, surely whoever it was would come back later.

What you couldn’t ignore?

The thunderous crash as your door was broken off it’s hinges as your neighbour smashed through it.

You hastily yanked out your earbuds as you attempted to stand, only succeeding in tripping over your legs as you attempted to uncross them and stand at the same time. Eyes wide you warily glanced towards your door, attempting to understand what was happening, were you being robbed? Half-hiding behind your coffee table you glanced towards your door and saw your neighbour, standing in your entryway, looking very confused, almost as confused as you were with this whole situation.

The two of you waited in silence, expecting the other to break the silence, you had many questions, all that came out however was,

“Wha- What the fuck?”

And just like that the moment broke, you slowly stood up while your neighbour - Bokuto, as he had introduced himself to you once - sheepishly rubbed his neck.

“Ah, sorry, I smelled smoke, I tried getting your attention, but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

He really looked sorry, his normally spiky hair almost seemed to deflate with his mood. You almost felt sorry for him, until you remembered what he had just done.

“You’re paying for that.”

His eyes widened as he looked back towards the door, surveying the damage he had caused.

“Of course! Absolutely! Do you want to pick out the new door? I’ll get you whatever door you want. I think stores are still open right now, I can probably get it fixed for you right away,”

You tuned him out as he spewed out apologies and possible solutions, you knew the door wouldn’t get fixed today, it was too late in the day, you’d have to spend the night at a friend’s house, and probably get dinner on the way.

“Look it’s fine,” You cut him off somewhere around apology 28, not wanting to drag things out, he seemed sincerely apologetic and you weren’t one to hold grudges. “If you can get it fixed tomorrow that’s fine, can you help me put the door back up so it doesn’t look broken? I’ll go spend the night at a friend’s house.”

He quickly agreed, waiting for you to gather what you needed for the night, before easily lifting the door back into the frame, setting it up to look as normal as possible.

“Hey, uh, maybe I could take you out for coffee sometime as well? As an apology?”

You turned back to look at him, a soft smile coming to your lips at his hopeful expression.

“Maybe, we can talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

You swear his hair almost seemed to straighten up at your words, a wide grin overtaking his features.


	7. Kenma x Tsukishima x Reader Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly Kenma and Tsukishima with a bubbly S/O

  * One thing is for sure with these two, you aren’t getting any overt affection out of either of them, especially not in public
  * Tsukishima likes to tease you all the time, and depending on his mood, Kenma will occasionally join in, though more often than not he is simply a silent observer
  * When you first got together you used to confuse Tsukishima all the time when you laughed when he would make cutting comments directed to you, he didn’t understand how you were so unfazed, secretly he loved that you could keep up with his snarky personality and that it didn’t bother you
  * Kenma might complain when you come over and give him kisses when he’s trying to play a game, but he loves the affection, and honestly, he’s happy that you never push him to stop playing his games, they’re something he enjoys and he’s happy that you just like being around him.
  * Your bubbly personality means that you really carry most of the conversations, Kenma normally zones out and only chimes in when he has to, Tsukishima will often just listen quietly and toss in his opinions when he feels they’re necessary.




	8. Tendou x Reader Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou with a Trans Male S/O

  * When he found out that you were Trans he immediately started researching what that meant
  * He is one of the most supportive people ever, he wants to understand everything and do whatever he can to make you feel loved and supported
  * He knows what it’s like to feel like an outcast and he wants to do anything to make sure that you don’t feel that way
  * Whatever pronouns you want him to use, he’ll use them, whatever name you want him to use, he’ll use it, no questions, he might slip up sometimes, but he’ll always correct himself
  * He will correct anyone who uses the wrong pronouns for you, gently at first, but if they don’t stop/ do it on purpose then he gets more aggressive with correcting them
  * If you use binders then he’ll help you get them and do his research about how they work and make sure you’re using them safely
  * Loves going on dates to cafes and bookstores with you
  * Loves telling anyone who will listen how amazing his boyfriend is, half of Shiratorizawa knows that you two are dating




	9. Hanamaki x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s too early to get out of bed”

Your alarm cut through the still morning air, dragging you out of your peaceful slumber. Eyes still closed, you fumbled around your bed, feeling for your phone. Feeling the familiar shape of your phone you picked it up, bringing it close to your face. 

You slowly opened your eyes, squinting against the bright light of your phone screen. Unlocking your phone you switched off your alarm before closing your eyes and tossing your phone to the side. Instead of the muffled sound of your phone landing on the mattress that you had expected you heard a thud, followed by a muffled groan.

“Shit Makki, did I hit you?”

“Yeah, yeah you did, pretty effective alarm.”

You opened your eyes before turning on your side to face Makki, who had a hand to his face, gingerly rubbing his cheek, your phone lying on the bed next to him. You propped yourself up on your elbow, leaning over him to assess the damage, luckily you didn’t see any bruising and it looked like it just hit his cheek. You pulled his hand away from his cheek and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, but is there a reason you decided to wake me up at,” He paused to poke at your phone, displaying the time. “6 am on a Saturday?”

“I forgot to turn it off, I didn’t mean to hit you in the face.”

Makki made a sound of understanding, or possibly just another groan, you weren’t entirely sure. You lowered yourself back down, preparing to go back to sleep, when you felt an arm wrap around your middle, dragging you to the other side of the bed.

“Mmm, let’s go back to bed, it’s too early to get out of bed.” He mumbled into your shoulder, laying a soft kiss on your shoulder after speaking.

“You read my mind.” Relaxing into his embrace you allowed sleep to take a hold of you again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at volleyboys-club.tumblr.com


End file.
